


In Vino Veritas

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: The love that soberness conceals, drunkenness reveals.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of BBC's Merlin belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

"Hello, Merlin!" A big smile erupted on Gwaine's face as he struggled to get up from the tavern table. "So - hick! - lovely to see you!"

Arms wide, preparing for a hug, he stumbled in Merlin's direction, and promptly tripped over an upturned chair. 

Merlin bent down, supporting him. "Come, Gwaine. Time to go home."

Gwaine snickered, studying Merlin's hand. "So pretty. Such long fingers."

"You really drink far too much," Merlin said worriedly.

"I knoooow. But Merlin," Gwaine slurred his words, his expression suddenly miserable. "When I'm wasted, that's— the only time you show me the affection I long for."


End file.
